Knightfall
by ToaKage
Summary: The tale of a Death Knight as she tries to complete what is turning out to be the hardest mission she has ever been given. What does one do when all they want is to kill that annoying thing they were told to protect? Based on some old RP and polished a bit for the enjoyment of others.


This is a story that I created as a background for my Blood Elf Death Knight that I will eventually RP with. Enjoy!

Oh! Blizzard owns WoW and all the NPC/Storyline characters, locations and world as a whole. I'm just using it as my playground.

* * *

Undead flowed mercilessly through the beaten throngs of Sin'dorei forces as they lay siege to the lands. The bodies of comrades were hesitantly forsaken as those still able joined in the retreat. On the fringes of the battle field the brave few continued to fight, their hope all that sustained them as fatigue and the effects of battle took their toll. One such small group, two healers and a fallen warrior worked desperately to gain their own foothold to retreat.

Her breath came in heavy pants, the smell of decay causing her to nearly gag each time. Light blond hair was matted to her face with sweat and blood, the same substance coating her hands to make the staff she wielded so much harder to hold on to. She moved back to better guard the young man kneeling behind her, light flowing from his hands to a warrior who lay writhing in agony. Her staff let out a groan as she brought it down upon the rotting skull of the undead creature ambling toward her, causing the vile being to move no more.

"I'm nearly done!" The healer called out from behind her, his hands shaking from the drain he felt on his power, the same drain that kept her from helping to heal any longer. Her relief was short lived as a massive figure in plate approached them, the horrifying chill of death radiating from it in waves. She adjusted her grip on her staff and rushed forward to meet the new foe, only to be swatted aside like a mere child. In the same motion as she fell, she tried to turn, running as soon as she was able, to try to lay an attack on the ferocious creature.

With a desperate cry, she slammed the once beautiful staff against a join in his armor, the weapon shattering in her hands. The being simply continued to march towards her companions, sword drawn and poised to strike. Even as the sword fell, she pulled within herself, reaching past the mana that she knew she no longer possessed to reach in to her very life force, summoning the light in a final desperate attempt to save the young healer, her student, who was desperately attempting to escape. The holy magic answered her call with fervor, letting a great torrent of golden light fall upon her foe.

The being halted then, turning to look at the elven woman with seeming surprise. It rolled its shoulders, seeming nearly unaffected be her attack but for the steam rising from its armor. With slow, calculated steps it changed course, moving towards her as she lay slumped on the blood-soaked ground, her eyes defiant in the face of her impending death. It stood before her, towering above all others as it regarded her silently. It stood unmoving until she spat venomously at it. "Be done with it, monster."

It nodded and plunged its sword in to her chest, leaning in close as it did. "Welcome home, Sister."

* * *

Time moved by in a blur, the world around her seeming as a terrible dream that she could not escape. Every time that she tried to fight the course of these dreams as booming voice sounded around her, making it impossible to move, to resist. As she watched in increasing horror at the monstrosities being committed around her she cried. Within her own head she raged and screamed, "Someone! Please! Just kill me!"

* * *

She opened her eyes after what felt like years of walking through a mist. Those horrible dreams clung to her with a numbing cold that would not leave her. A she looked around she realized that the dreams had not actually been dreamt. Instead, she looked down at her hands, in gauntlets, soaked in blood and began to tremble. Frozen blue eyes darted around the battel field that was Lights Hope Chapel in despair.

The air around her began to freeze, the cold rolling off of her in waves that sent even others like her to move away. She watched as several figures conversed, unable to process who they were or even what they were saying as the reality of her undeath truly began to sink in. She had died protecting her home. And now… Now should would dedicate her undeath to avenging it.


End file.
